Confessions of Harry Potter
by MermaidGirl34
Summary: When Draco Malfoy slips a Truth Potion into Harry's drink, Harry finds himself spilling secrets he'd rather not tell... One-shot Crack-fic


**(A/N: Alright, this is my first fic, so cut me some slack. I'm a HUGE HP fan, so when my LA teacher assigned use a project where we had to write a story, I wrote this. When I joined FanFiction, I thought it seemed good enough for me to post, so I hope you like it! Enjoy!)**

It was almost the end of Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts, and Harry was very excited. He had just received at note from Dumbledore telling him to meet him in his office after he finished dinner, and Harry was sure that he had found another Horcrux. At their last meeting, Dumbledore had promised that as soon as he located one, he would bring Harry with him to destroy it. Harry couldn't wait to kick Voldy's butt by destroying as many Horcruxes as possible.

So that was why Harry was too giddy to notice when he sat down in his usual spot between Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table, Draco Malfoy stride by and swipe his glass of Pumpkin Juice, before innocently walking back to the Slytherin table. Pulling a small, clear vile out of his robe, Draco poured a little bit of the potion he stole from Snape's private store into Harry's drink. Then, trying to look casual slipped it back into its original position.

Harry didn't notice a thing.

Just as Malfoy returned, un-noticed, to his seat, Dumbledore set off sparks with his wand to get everyone's attention. Standing in front of his beautifully carved owl stand, he started to give the evening announcements. No one was permitted near the lake because the Giant Squid was sick, and would go on a rampage if anyone got to close… Blah, blah, blah. At that moment, Harry took a sip of his pumpkin juice. Immediately, Harry sat up stock straight. Ron gave him a side-ways glance. "You okay mate?" He asked. "You look kind of green…" Harry didn't answer. At that moment, Draco, who had hid under the Gryffindor table once everyone had devoted their attention to Dumbledore, whispered, "Imperio!" Suddenly having no control over his actions, Harry got up, and started walking towards Dumbledore.

"Harry!" Hermione hissed. "What are you doing???" But Harry had no control over his mouth either. What was going on??? Halfway down the aisle, Harry realized he must be under the Imperius Curse. He recognized the feeling from when Mad Eye Moody had made him fight it off in his fourth year. Or, the imposter Mad Eye Moody, at that. Either way, Harry had to fight it. Struggling not to obey the voice in his head that said, "_Go up to Dumbledore_," Harry tried to figure out whose voice it was… Then it hit him. MALFOY! The boiling anger at the Slytherin sixth year compelled Harry to fight the curse harder. He was able to throw it off for a moment, only for it to come back stronger, causing him to collide painfully with the side of a table. The curse, once again in control, made Harry realize that he was now only about three feet from Dumbledore, and people were starting to notice. Finally, he reached Dumbledore, and stopped. Dumbledore, noticing Harry's approach, turned to him, looking mildly surprised. "Harry." He said. "Do you have something you would like to say?" Before Harry could do so much as try to yell, "No!" Dumbledore had stepped aside, letting Harry move up. Pointing his magically magnified wand at Harry, he said, "Go on."

Suddenly, the curse disappeared. He was free! But before he could tell Dumbledore never mind, the Truth Potion spoke for him. "In my first year, I received an Invisibility Cloak that I have been using every year to sneak around the school undetected, breaking rules." What was he saying??? The whole hall was silent. "The night I received my cloak, I snuck into the restricted section of the library, but I dropped my lantern. This alerted Snape and Filch, and I barely escaped without being found. Snape, you were _this close _to catching me." Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Snape's hands curl into fists. He was _soo_ dead. What was going on? Why did he have no control over what he was saying? It wasn't the Imperius Curse; he could no longer feel it. Harry could only think of one other thing it could be. A Truth Potion. But who gave it to him, and how did they trick him into drinking it?

But Harry couldn't dwell on this now; he had to try to find a way to stop it before it made him spill out all of his worst secrets. But how do you stop a Truth Potion? Why didn't he pay attention in potions…? "Ron, Hermione and I stole ingredients from Snape's private stores and made the Polyjuice Potion to sneak into the Slytherin common room in our second year…" Great, now Ron and Hermione were going to get expelled too. At least he wouldn't be alone. "In my third year, Fred and George Weasley gave me a magic map that shows where everyone is located in the castle at all times. You activate it by saying, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good," and clear it by saying "Mischief Managed." Harry inwardly groaned.

"Snuck into Hogsmeade without a permission form through a secret passage way behind the one-eyed witch…" Harry wondered how the Dursley's would react when he showed up at their door step… "Helped Sirius Black escape the Dementors on Buckbeak the Hippogriff…" Great! Now he was going to be arrested too! "I commanded the illegal Dumbledore's Army in fifth year…" 'Murder me, someone!' Harry begged silently. "And I kissed Cho Chang under the mistletoe." At this Harry turned _soooo _red, you could have slapped hamburgers on his cheeks and used him as a grill. Ginny looked like she was going to murder him, and Cho buried her face in her hands so no one could see her blush. Harry wished Ginny _would _murder him. Death had to better than this. At least he would be able to be with his parents, Sirius, Cedric…

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were beside themselves with laughter, and the Truth Potion was still going strong. "This year, I hid in a luggage compartment on the train with my Cloak and eavesdropped…" When would it end??? "Drank Felix Felicis to trick Slughorn…" Their new Potions Master looked shocked. Then, miraculously, Harry stopped. The potion had finally worn off! Either that, or Harry had run out of secrets to tell… Not knowing what else to do, Harry turned on his heel, and practically ran back to the Gryffindor table. Once he sat down, Dumbledore spoke again. Harry expected him to yell, "You're expelled!" at him, or even, "I'm very disappointed in you." But instead, he merely said, "Thank you, Harry, for those _honest _words." Then he continued with the notices. Still knowing the worst would come after dinner, Harry dared to steal a glance at Snape. Then he wished he hadn't. He had both arms in the air, trying to strangle Harry from afar, looking like Darth Vader from one of Dudley's Star Wars movies. Harry gulped. "Your dead mate." Ron said, giving Harry an I-know-how-that-feels pat on the back. "Can I have your Firebolt after the funeral?" Hermione hit him with Advanced Potion Making. "What???" Ron sputtered. "It was an honest question!!!"

* * * * * *

(Epilogue)

As it turned out, Harry was saved from all punishment by Dumbledore, who brought Harry to his office straight after dinner to go after the Horcrux. When they returned, the Dark Mark hung over the Astronmy Tower, conjured by Death Eaters that were let into the castle by Draco Malfoy. Dumbledore was killed by Snape soon after he and Harry rushed up to the tower under the Mark. Harry's punishment, (and any Snape would have given him,) was forgotten in this event. Never the less, on the last breakfast before the train ride back home for the summer, Fred and George Weasley, who had come for Dumbledore's funeral, failed to notice their goblets of marmalade disappear for a moment, then reappear a moment later. Neither did they notice two muscular Slytherins, one with a pudding bowl haircut trying to walk normal but only managing to look like an over-sized gorilla, and the other, slightly taller one, stashing away a small vile in his robes…

**(A/N: So how was it? Not too bad? (I hope not.) I tried to make it a little humorous, and made sure the characters didn't go OOC too much. Alright, see that button down there? The one that says REVIEW THIS STORY/CHAPTER? You know you want to click it… You REALLY want to click it… Come on… CLICK IT!)**


End file.
